A conventional cigar tube is shown in FIG. 8 and generally includes a body 10 having a closed bottom and an open top, and a cap 11 which is removably mounted to the open top of the body 10. A cigar can be received in the body 10 and the cap 11 is mounted to the body 10 to prevent the cigar from being accessed by dust and moisture. The conventional cigar tube is simply a tube that has a fixed size. In order to let the user to receive the cigar with different length, manufacturers usually make the cigar tube as large as possible so that a small cigar can be received. It is obvious that when a cigar with small size is received in the cigar tube, the cigar is not well positioned in the tube so that it will impact an inside of the tube and will be deformed.
The present invention intends to provide a cigar tube that has a feature of changing its length so that the cigar in the tube can be well positioned.